Undertale: Gaster's Tale
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Harry Potter was born 4 years before his brother, Reginald Potter was born and 5 years before Reginald became The Boy-Who-Lived. Abandoned by his family at Mount Ebbot, Harry grows up with Alphys, Chara and Toriel, and dons the name Wing Din Gaster. At age 18, Gaster, and his adoptive sons, Sans and Papyrus, are dragged to the Triwizard Tournament. Gaster X Fem!Chara.


Undertale: Gaster's Tale: Chapter 1: The Fall

 _Hello, and welcome to the code that makes up DarkBlur2005. I am his madness taking over. He has been really tired recently, so I'm taking over for a little while. Dark came up with this Idea a few weeks ago, and I decided I would write it up for him. Enjoy, and beware of the man who speaks in hands._

Summary: Harry Potter was born 4 years before his brother, Reginald Potter was born and 5 years before Reginald became The Boy-Who-Lived. Abandoned by his family at Mount Ebbot, Harry grows up with Alphys, Chara and Toriel, and dons the name Wing Din Gaster. At age 18, Gaster, and his adoptive sons, 8 year old Sans, and 5 year old Papyrus, are dragged to the Triwizard Tournament. Gaster X Fem!Chara. Human!Wizarding-society!Monsters.

 **UNDERTALE:**

 **GASTER'S TALE**

 **SCROLL DOWN TO BEGIN!**

In the middle of the state of Wyoming, was a family of 3 and an... Unwanted addition.

This family was currently in a car, with that car being driven by a red-headed, green eyed woman by the name of Lily Evans-Potter. In the Passenger seat was a dark hair, bespectacled man called James Potter, who was looking at the car in wonder, which caused Lily to roll her eyes at him. In the back were two children, the youngest of the children was a red headed, brown eyed boy titled Reginald Potter, who was one year old and sitting in a baby car seat. Next to Reginald was a black haired, green eyed boy titled Harry Potter.

The main reason the family was in Wyoming was because over the past few months, they had started to be swarmed by... REPORTERS! The reason? Reginald Potter was the boy-who-lived, titled as such due to the fact that the dark lord, Voldemort, used the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra on the infant. For some reason the spell reflected off of the boy and hit Voldemort. What nobody knew was that Harry, having been sitting with his brother, had summoned a bone to stop the spell, and had afterwards summoned a dog-like skull which had shot a laser attack at the serpentine man.

There was a secondary reason to their trip as well. You see, during the war, there was an attack on Hogwarts, and Remus Lupin, a good friend of the Potters who had been at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, had been killed by a Death Eater. Due to Lily being pregnant with Harry, and James being there to look after Lily, didn't hear about the attack until it was too late. For some idiotic reason, this made them despise Harry. And now that they were famous(by relation to Reginald), they decide it was time to get rid of the boy.

The car stopped next to a large hole in the Mountain, where James got out of the car(with Lily's help) and got Harry out the car with him(also with Lily's help, seriously, the man can barely operate a fucking toaster).

"Harry," James began, "Me and Lily have had it up to here with your presence in our home, so we're dropping you into the land where no one ever returns from." James then threw Harry, who started screaming, into the hole. James strolled back to the car, unknowing of what their actions would create.

(3 hours later)

Harry's eyes slowly opened as he began to sit up, before he shut his right eye, as he felt something get into it. He touched above his eye, and winced as he felt the cut on his head sting really badly as he did it. He looked at his fingers, revealing the it was blood that had got into his eye.

Harry tasted a metallic taste in his mouth, as he felt his face, revealing that he had a similar cut under his left eye, which, from what he could tell, went down to his mouth.

Any thoughts Harry would have had were interrupted by him passing out.

(Approx. 15 Minutes Later)

In the vague area of the ruins Harry was in, was a person, walking around the ruins, looking for something to do.

This person was a white haired little girl that looked to be about the age of 7, her name was Toriel.

Toriel skipped along the dark, withered path of the ruins, eyes occasionally darting across the walls, making sure she was in an area she recognised. When she stopped looking around, she looked into a path just ahead of her that turned right. She followed this path until she saw something at the end.

It was in the center of a beam of light, that she saw a injured little boy that appeared a few years younger than her lying on a bed of flowers and leaves. The young boy had black hair that clung to his face with blood. On his face were 2 deep cuts, one went from his right top eyelid to his hairline, while the other went from his left bottom eyelid to the left corner of his mouth. He had black rings around his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.

Toriel gasped when she saw his injuries, before picking him up over her shoulder, and carrying him away, hoping to get help for him.

(20 Minutes later)

As Toriel exited the ruins with the injured boy, she caught sight of a friend of hers.

"Hey, Chara! Help me with this please!" Toriel exclaimed to her friend, who, as soon as she had heard the request from her friends voice, came to help.

Chara is a 5 year old girl, wearing a lime and cream coloured striped shirt and red-brown pants and shoes. Her hair is a light brown, with a pale skin colour and red eyes. She also seems to have a perpetual light pink blush on her cheeks.

"What's up Tori? Who's this guy?" Chara asked with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know, but I found him bleeding in the middle of the ruins. Do you know anyone that can help us with him?" Toriel frantically questioned. Chara immediately started pulling her friend in the direction of Snowdinn.

"I know a friend that should be able to patch him up. She lives in Snowdinn, now lets move!" She directed.

The duo moved swiftly like the wind, carrying the injured male to the snowy town. When they got there, Chara moved them to a house hidden in the tree's, when they got there, she knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" They heard a female voice on the other end.

"It's me, Chara, now open up! I need help!" Chara shouted through the door.

The door opened, revealing a blonde bespectacled girl wearing a lab coat that looked to be specifically fitted to her, this is Alphys.

"Come in, come in." Alphys gestured for them to come in as soon as she saw the injured boy.

(Chapter End)

 _What is the ups my friendo's. This is Dark's madness here, telling you goodbye!_


End file.
